The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) part 1 - Opening Titles/"Down to the Sea"
The "Nixcorr26" logo appears.) (Fade to Tiger walking on grassy plains as "Nixcorr26 presents" appears in white letters.) (A beautiful singing voice is heard as Tiger climbs up the dock and walks on it over the ocean. Inside the ship's cabin is a mobile of sea animals, and a baby mouse coos as she raises her hands in the air just before her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms.) (The mother happens to be Olivia Flaversham, who is 26 years old now. She is wearing frilly, yellow pantalettes and a matching camisole with an orange bow on the chest under a yellow dress with short, puffy sleeves, an orange collar and ruffles, and a turquoise daisy-shaped brooch, white, wrist-length opera gloves with ruffles, a gold crown decorated with sapphire jewels and one ruby jewel in the form of a daisy, and brown pumps. She is the one who has picked up the mouse.) *Olivia Flaversham/Ariel: (singing) You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You are my beautiful Angelina (The mouse happens to be a baby with gray fur, a peach muzzle, a black nose, curvy, pink ears, and whiskers, wearing a diaper, pink footy pajamas, and a mathcing hair-bow. Her name is Nibbles (Tuffy), or Baby Angelina Mouseling, Olivia's daughter.) (The waves crash against the rock, and "The Little Mouse II: Return to the Sea" appears in gold letters. Then cut to the ship.) (Fievel Mousekewitz, who is now 28 years old, opens the door and enters the cabin, wearing a light yellow uniform with gold trimming, red pants with gold lining, and white opera gloves.) *Fievel Mousekewitz/Eric: (singing) Darling, we'd better be going *Olivia/Ariel: Look at her Isn't she glowing *Fievel/Eric: She looks divine And you look exquisite But look at the time *Olivia/Ariel: Couldn't be Is it? (Basil appears at the door before the couple steps out with Tuffy in Olivia's arms.) *Basil/Grimsby: (singing) The crew is awaiting your orders *Papa Mousekewitz/Captain of the Ship: (singing) We're sailing away from all borders *Dr. Dawson/Sailor 1: (singing) Steady, boy, steady! *Honest John/Sailor 2: (singing) Ahoy there, they're coming! *Basil/Grimsby: (spoken) Trumpeters ready! Drummers, start drumming! (The trumpeters blow their trumpets while the drummers bang their drums. Olivia and Fievel walk down the aisle.) *Olivia/Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore *Singing Musketeers/Sailors: Down to the sea we go Down to the world below A journey to bless a princess-to-be Under the sun And under the sea (Goldeen dives into the water, swims over to Squirtle, and knocks on its shell.) *Goldeen/Fish 1: Olivia's coming! (Squirtle pops its head and feet out of its shell.) *Squirtle/Turtle: Olivia's coming? (Now, the Goldeen swims behind the coral reef to talk to the Water Pokémon.) *Goldeen/Fish 1: Olivia's coming! *Poliwhirl/Fish 2: Olivia's coming? *Dewgong/Fish 3: Olivia's coming? *Lapras/Fish 4: Olivia's coming? (All of the Water Pokémon swim up to the surface, chatting happily and excitedly.) *Water Pokémon/Sea Creatures: Olivia's coming! Olivia's coming! Olivia's coming! Olivia's coming! Olivia's coming! Olivia's coming! (Timothy Q. Mouse is conducting the happy orchestra.) *Timothy Q. Mouse/Sebastian: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today, we're celebrating Olivia's Angelina Oh! Today, when Flaversham's daughter comes back here to the water We're gonna have a spree! The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Olivia's Angelina (As the Water Pokémon continue to sing, Timothy moves the Staryu and Starmie up before Pudge swims up, and Timothy jumps in his back.) (Various mer-animals are swimming up to the surface as well.) *Animals/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to a world of skies There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore (Tiger lands on the foundation of the mast, but slides onto it and bumps into the crow's nest. Then he climbs down the mast.) *Animals/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be Together as one Under the sea And under the sun *Olivia/Ariel: This is your world, my darling One world, the land and see (Pudge and Timothy pop up out of the water, and Pudge throws Timothy on a chain. Tuffy coos, and Timothy sighs a happy sigh.) *Olivia/Ariel: My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me (Timothy turns his head and looks surprised as some guards rise out of the water. They hold up their swords, and Hiram Flaversham walks down in the sea, rises up to Tuffy and pets her cheek as she giggles.) *Basil/Grimsby, Mrs. Judson/Carlotta, and Singing Musketeers/Sailors: Down to the sea we go *Teresa Brisby/Aquata, Cholena/Andrina, Miss Bianca/Attina, and Tanya Mousekewitz/Adella: Up from the sea *Basil/Grimsby, Mrs. Judson/Carlotta, and Singing Musketeers/Sailors and Animals/Mer-people: Down to the world below Together we come Forever to be Under one sun The land and the sea (Flaversham shoots a glittering rainbow from his trident like he did at the end of the first movie spoof.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Nixcorr26 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts